The invention relates to a switched capacitor network, comprising an input terminal and an output terminal, a series arrangement of at least a first and a second successive switching transistor arranged between the input terminal and the output terminal, each switching transistor having a control electrode for receiving a switching signal, and a capacitance between the junction point of the first and the second switching transistor in the series arrangement and a point of constant potential, the control electrodes of the first and the second switching transistor being adapted to receive a first and a second switching signal, respectively, each of the two switching signals being in the form of a number of one or more successive pulses, which number is equal for both switching signals, the pulse(s) of the first switching signal not overlapping those of the second switching signal with respect to time and the frequencies of occurrence of the pulses in the two switching signals being substantially equal if said number of pulses is two or more.
A capacitor network of this type is known, for example, from Philips Technisch Tijdschrift 41, 1983, no. 4, pages 109-129. The Article in this Journal relates to the use of a switched capacitor network in a switched capacitor integrator. Another switched capacitor network is shown in EP 0 024 011.
The time constant of the switched capacitor integrator in the Philips Journal is too small for some applications and it would be desirable to obtain a larger time constant for such applications.